the Widow
by megfurtado
Summary: Ben Cartwright leaves his ten year old daughter Amelia with Widow Sheppard who is planning to destroy the Cartwright family starting with Amelia. Please read and review thanks
1. Departure

**Author's note: I don't own Bonanza characters just Amelia, Catherine and Lucinda Sheppard. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Amelia: 10 Joe: 16 Hoss: 21 Adam: 27**

The Widow

Chapter 1 Departure

Ben and his sons were preparing to leave for a Cattle Drive down to Arizona leaving ten year old Amelia to stay with a widow neighbor name Lucinda Sheppard.

Ben's only daughter he had with his fourth wife Catherine who he had married years after Marie died. Catherine had died from an influenza epidemic that also killed Lucinda Sheppard's daughter Malinda and had affected Amelia who was just a baby and survived. Since then Lucinda was plotting revenge against Ben out of envy that his daughter lived and hers didn't.

"While I'm gone I expect you to be good for Miss Sheppard" said Ben as he was putting his coat on by the burro where he and the boys kept their hats and gun belts. "I will" said Amelia who had on a pink and white dress, brown shoes, and had her dirty blonde hair lying down touching her shoulders. Ben looks into her beautiful green eyes and smiled. She had her mother's features but had a heart of a Cartwright.

Like her older brothers she too was stubborn and hot-headed but she was also very mature, resourceful in some cases a bit naïve but she was a sensitive child. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her family and there was nothing they wouldn't do for her.

It was hard for the boys and Ben to leave Amelia but they knew that she was is safe hands with the widow. "Pretty soon I won't be able to call you my little girl" said Ben affectionately. Amelia blushes. "Pa I'm always gonna be your little girl" insisted Amelia with a smile.

She loved being the only girl in the house because of all the attention her father and brothers gave her but she also found difficulties especially having three older brothers who were quite protective of her but she knew it was because they loved her.

"I wish you could come with us" replied Ben feeling guilty for leaving her but Amelia gives him a reassuring smile. "Now Pa you know as well as I do that a Cattle Drive isn't safe for a girl my age".

Sometimes Ben couldn't help but be amazed on how mature Amelia was for a ten year old. "Besides a few days without my brothers would do me some good," teased Amelia. Ben laughs.

Little Joe, Hoss and Adam walk in after hearing the commit. Joe turns back at his brothers as they walk from the stairs across the room to where their father and sister stood. "I guess someone's not gonna miss us" teased Hoss. "Of course I am" said Amelia. The boys smile satisfied. "Without you boys here on the Ponderosa it would be dull then again it would be a nice break from the chaos you boys stir up" teased Amelia.

The boys' smiles disappeared. "And for everyone in Virginia City" chimed in Ben with a laugh. The boys look at each other visibly trying not to be amused by the truth their father and sister said. "Very funny" said Adam trying not to smile.

They all walk out of the house and stopped to say their goodbyes. "Bye darling you mind what I said" said Ben as he bent down to kiss Amelia on the cheek. "Don't worry Pa I will" said Amelia. Ben smiles as he steps aside for his sons to say goodbye. "You take care of yourself Mia and keep out of trouble ya hear" teased Hoss. "I'm not the one you need to be worry about Hoss" said Amelia eying Little Joe with a mischief smile. Hoss laughs.

Adam taking his cue from his sister's remark and places his hand on Joe's shoulder. "Don't worry my dear sister I'll keep an eye on him" taunted Adam winking at her. Joe looks from his brother to his sister. "Thanks a lot" said Joe not amused. Hoss kisses Amelia on the head and walk over to his horse. "See ya in a few days sweetheart" said Joe he leans over and kisses Amelia on the cheek.

He walks away leaving Amelia and Adam who have a very close relationship facing each other finding it hard to say goodbye even though they would see each other again. Mia has a close relationship with each of her brothers but they were different from each other.

Joe and Amelia love teasing each other without taking it too far. They had the same love for horses and life. Joe loved having a little sister who had similar interests as him but sometimes hated having her following him around. He could never deny about how much he loved her even when he gets infuriated at her.

Hoss on the other hand never minded it when Amelia followed him around; on the contrary he quite loved it. He love showing Mia the different parts of the ranch and having her observe him while he was working. Sometimes he even let her help him with his chores (just the fun ones) like feeding the animals, cleaning the saddles, and grooming the horses. Sometimes he would take her on picnics and fishing by their favorite spot at the lake. Hoss love seeing his sister happy and enjoy spending time with her.

Adam and Mia's relationship was quite special. Not only was he her older brother but he was also her friend. She would go to him with her problems at school and he would advise her on what to do. Adam even helped her with her school work and taught her how to read and write when she was four.

Sometimes Adam had to disciple her when Ben was out of town and when she was misbehaving. After he would spank her, he would sit her on his lap and explain to her why he did it and they would talk about it. Now Adam wouldn't normally tell his family that he loved them on a day to day basis, but he did when it came too Mia especially before he goes on a business trip or after they have a fight. He wanted her to have that reassurance that even though when he's away or mad at her he still loved her.

Amelia looks at Adam trying to put on a brave face. "Promise you'll write?" asked Amelia hopingly with a sad smile. Adam smiles as he squats down to Amelia's eye level and takes her hands in his. "I promise shortcake" said Adam. Amelia smiles she loved it when Adam calls her 'shortcake' it was his special nickname he had for her. "I love you" said Amelia. Adam smiles he lets go of her hands and opens is arms for her to hug him. "And I love you". Adam then kisses her on the forehead as he straightens up. The four men mounted onto their horses and waved to Amelia as they rode out of the yard.


	2. Truth or Lies

Chapter 2 Truth or Lies

Miss Sheppard was sweeping the porch when Amelia rides up to the house. "Amelia it's wonderful to see you. I do declare you grown up some since the last time I've seen you. Your brothers must give ya a tough time when it comes to courting boys" said the widow.

Amelia laughs as she mounts off her horse. "Not really they're tough on the boys who court me" said Amelia. "It amazes me that Ben Cartwright not only raised three sons but a daughter all by himself" said Miss Sheppard astonished.

Mia smiles proudly. "Yes well he did have the boys to help him with me" said Amelia. "Why don't you put your horse in the barn and come inside" said the widow.

Amelia takes the reins and pulls her horse Sapphire to the barn. "When I'm done with you Amelia Rose Cartwright, you'll be wishing you weren't a Cartwright and Ben Cartwright would get what's coming to him" said the widow insolently.

The widow was planning to cause Amelia doubts about Ben and the boys not loving or wanting her as a way to get revenge against Ben.

Later that night Amelia and the widow were sitting at the table just finish eating their dinner. "That was a wonderful supper Miss Sheppard" said Amelia polity. "I bet it doesn't come close to what you're used to at home. From what your brother says Hopsing is a fine cook" said the widow.

"Hoss does love Hopsing's cooking. He the best cook on the Ponderosa" said Amelia with a smile. The widow stares at her curiously.

"I bet you're very close to your family especially with your Pa" said the widow. "We do have our fallouts but for the most part we are a very close loving family" replied Amelia smiling proudly.

"How very fortunate for you" said the widow in an acrimonious tone making Amelia feel uncomfortable. "I mean that not everyone is fortunate to have a family such as yours who loves them as much as yours do, even though they left ya" implied the widow as she takes a sip of her tea from her teacup.

"What's that suppose to mean?" demanded Amelia defensively. "I just meant that if they really care about you then they wouldn't have left you" said the widow innocently. "They do care about me and they didn't want to leave me but they had to because" "Because they don't love you" cut in Miss Sheppard.

Amelia was appalled that the widow would say something like that. "It's true believe me they were thrilled after the left" said Miss Sheppard coldly. Amelia looks at her with disbelief.

"You're lying, before they left Adam told me he love me" said Amelia. "He lied! I bet they all tell you that" said the widow.

"Adam would never lie to me especially about that. My family does tell me that they love me" said Amelia defensively. "Are you that naïve or just stupid? They lie to you, your father and your brothers. Why do you think they left you?" said the widow.

Amelia gets up not wanting to hear another word. "I'm going to go check on my horse" stated Amelia and storms out the door. The widow smiles as she takes a sip of her tea. She was very please with herself. She knew that she had to come up with a way that would further push doubt into Amelia.

In the barn Amelia was sitting on a stool next to Sapphire. "It can't be true Sapphire it just can't be. Pa and the boys wouldn't lie to me. Adam said he loves me he wouldn't have said it if he didn't mean it right?" asked Amelia looking at her horse who shakes its head. "I guess that's my answer then" said Amelia in tears convinced that the widow was right.


	3. The Letters

Chapter 3 the Letters 

The next morning as Amelia slept in the widow decided to go to town. She wanted to make sure that Amelia didn't get any letters from her family.

When she came back she had a letter in her hand that was from Adam and she crumbles it into her hand and throws it in the stove to burn.

Amelia walks in to see Ms Sheppard throwing something in the stove. "What was that you threw in the stove?" asked Amelia. "Nothing you should fret about" explained the widow coldly. Amelia walks over to the door. "Where you think you're going?" demanded the widow sternly.

"I'm going to town to see if Adam sent me a letter like he promised" said Amelia. "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you" warned the widow vigorously. Amelia looks at her confused. She couldn't understand why the widow was being hard on her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Amelia worriedly. "I went to town for ya and you got mail" soften the widow. She grabs an envelope from the table and hands it to Amelia. Amelia takes it and opens it.

She pulls out a letter and reads it. _Dear Miss Amelia Cartwright, it brings me great sorrow and a heavy heart to inform you that your father Ben Cartwright along with your brothers Adam, Eric and Joseph have been killed in a gunfight in Placerville. I'm terribly sorry for your lost if there is anything I can do for you please let me know. I hope that this brings you some comfort in knowing that your family was buried in our cemetery with great respect. _

_Sincerely, _

_Wallace Hancock Sheriff of Placerville_

Amelia turns pale and motionless in total shock. She felt as though someone took a knife and stabbed her right in the heart. The place where she kept the ones who were dear to her and it was broken.

Amelia looks up at the widow. "This can't be true" said Amelia feeling a lump in her throat and fighting away tears that threaten to spill from her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry my dear you're more than welcome to stay with me" offered the widow. Amelia shakes her head.

"I'm going back to the Ponderosa seeing how I'm the only Cartwright left it's my responsibility to take care of it. That's what my Pa would've wanted. I need to go in town and notify Sheriff Coffee and then I have to talk to the hands and work something out with them so they'll keep working" contemplated Amelia as she hurries out the door after grabbing her things.

Meanwhile, Ben and the boys were enjoying themselves in Placerville after selling their herd of cattle. They couldn't wait to go home and tell Amelia their news. Ben, Adam and Joe were in their hotel room when Hoss rushes in.

"Hey Pa you got a telegram from Roy Coffee" said Hoss handing the paper to his father who was sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Adam was sitting across from him and Joe. Ben takes the telegram and reads it.

DEAR BEN STOP

TERRIBLE NEWS STOP

THERE WAS A FIRE AT THE WIDOW SHEPPARD'S HOUSE STOP

AMELIA WAS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND STOP

LUCINDA SAYS AMELIA WAS IN THE HOUSE WHEN IT CAUGHT ON FIRE STOP

I'M TERRIBILY SORRY BEN STOP

ROY

Little Joe perks his head up from cleaning his pistil and saw the sorrowful look on his father's face. "What's wrong Pa?" asked Joe concerned. Ben sits there unresponsive as though his world was crumbling all around him. Joe turns to Adam and Hoss who were just as concern as he was.

"Pa?" said Hoss. Ben blinks and turns to his worried sons. How could he tell his sons that their little sister whom they have love and protected since the day she was born was with their mothers in heaven.

Ben takes a deep breath and says quiet prayers for his beloved daughter and for him and his sons to get through this tragedy. "I'm afraid something tragic has happen. I don't know how we are going to get through this. I've lost four wonderful women who I have loved dearly and now I lose another" said Ben trying to control his emotions.

"Is it Mia? Did something happen to Amelia?" asked Hoss fearing for what his father's gonna say. "There was a fire….at the widow Sheppard's house. They couldn't find Amelia because of the fire. Lucinda says that Amelia was in the house when it was on fire. Amelia is gone boys she's with your mothers now" said Ben sobbing. The boys were in shock and disbelief but once it sunk in they too began to mourn the loss of their beloved sister.


	4. Grief and Sadness

Chapter 4 Sadness and Grief

Amelia was sitting on the settee in the living room looking through a photo album that was filled with pictures of her, her Pa and brothers when she was younger. Hopsing walks in. "Anything Hopsing can do for missy?" asked Hopsing.

His heart went out to the little girl and it was breaking for the lost of Mista Cartwright and boys.

Even though Hopsing was their cook he was part of the family.

Amelia turns to Hopsing and smiles grateful that she still had the China man with her. "Thanks Hopsing but I'm gonna go do my chores" said Amelia as she gets from the settee and walks over to him.

"Thank you Hopsing for everything. My Pa would be grateful that you are here with me. I honestly don't know how I would get through this without you here" said Amelia she gives his a kiss on the cheek and walks outside.

Ben and the boys arrived in Virginia City and rode up to the Sheriff's office to find out the details of the fire and to see if any of Amelia's belongings were recovered.

Roy was sitting at his desk when the Cartwright's walk in.

Roy looks up and his face turns pale then his jaw drops. He thought that he was seeing ghosts.

"Something wrong Roy? You look as though you've seen a ghost" said Joe with a chuckled.

"I have ya'll supposed to be dead" said Roy trying to catch his breath from the initial shock.

Ben and the boys look at each other then at Roy completely lost and confuse to what Roy had said.

"What do you mean we're supposed to be dead?" asked Adam calmly placing his hands on Roy's desk.

"Amelia had gotten a letter saying you all were killed in a gun fight in Placerville" explained Roy who was just as confused as they were.

"We got a telegram from you saying that Amelia was killed in a fire at Widow Sheppard's" stated Ben confused. Now it was Roy's turn to look at them confused.

"What telegram are ya talking about Ben? I didn't send you a telegram" said Roy confused.

"If you didn't send us the telegram then whom did?" asked Hoss.

"Beats me Hoss all I know is that Amelia is out at the Ponderosa grieving for ya'll. Doc Martin went out earlier to check on her, he says she has a lot of fortitude for a little girl her age" said Roy.

"Says she's determined on taking on the ranch by herself with the help of your hands and Hopsing"

Ben was surprise by what Roy had said and was grateful for his friends looking after his daughter for him.

"Come on boys we better hurry out to the ranch" said Ben as they headed for the door. "Thanks Roy" said Joe as he walks out the door.

"Pa who you suppose wanted Amelia to believe we were dead?" asked Hoss concerned.

Thoughts were swimming in his head about what his sister must be going through thinking that they were dead.

"The same person who wanted us to believe that she was dead" stated Ben in a frustrated tone.

It made him angry to think that someone wanted to do this to his family and he vowed that he would find out who the culprit was and why.

"Doesn't make any sense who want to do this and why?" asked Joe once he mounted on his horse.

Adam who was already sitting upon his horse turns to him. "That's something we need to figure out" said Adam.

"We'll worry about all that later right now we need to get home to Amelia" commanded Ben. They rode out of town

At the ranch Amelia was working herself to the bone cleaning out the stalls in the barn.

She was trying to keep her mind off of everything that was going on around.

She didn't want to give in to the sadness and the emptiness that she was feeling in her broken heart.

Amelia was too distracted on what she was going and avoiding that she didn't hear horses riding into the yard.

Ben and the boys mounted off their horses and walk into the house.

Hopsing walks out of the kitchen and was stunned to see Ben and his sons standing in the middle of the living room.

"Hopsing must be seeing ghosts of Mista Ben and boys" said Hopsing turning white as a ghost. "We're not ghosts Hopsing" assured Hoss sticking out his hand in front on him.

Hopsing face lifts up like a firework on the fourth of July. "Thank goodness supper in one hour" said Hopsing jubilantly.

He disappears back into the kitchen just as the front door opens. The Cartwright's turn just as Amelia walks through the door.

Amelia's jaw drops in shock and is motionless. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She tried to convince herself that they were ghosts or that she was dreaming.

Ben and the boys were just as shock to see her but that soon changed into relief and concern.

Amelia screams and was about to fall backwards but Ben catches her. Amelia faints in his arms. Ben looks over his shoulder to Hoss. "Hoss get a cloth and put hot water on it" said Ben.

Hoss immediately walks into the kitchen as Ben carries his daughter over to the settee. Within seconds Hoss returns with the hot cloth and hands it to Ben who was sitting on the table in front of Amelia.

He places the cloth on her forehead and waits for her to come to. Once she had regained consciousness Amelia immediately sits up on the settee nervously.

She looks up to see the concern faces of her family that she believed were dead.

"It's alright darling everything is alright" reassured Ben soothingly.

Amelia looks at them again in disbelief. "I must be seeing things. I must be dreaming" said Amelia in disbelief.

"You're not seeing things. We're real sweetheart we're alive" said Ben.

Amelia touches her father's face and was relieve that he was in fact real.

She throws her arms around her father and starts to cry uncontrollably. All her emotions that she was holding back start to overflow like river.

Ben started to cry as did the boys.


	5. Wounds

Chapter 5 Wounds

A few days after the reunion Ben and the boys were starting to notice Amelia's distance from the family.

She never spoke about staying with the widow or what the widow had told her about them not wanting or loving her.

This behavior was starting to make Ben and the boys concern and helpless. They all tried talking to Amelia but she wouldn't light up about what was bothering her and brushed it off that it was nothing.

On a sunny Saturday morning the boys and Ben were sitting at the breakfast table discussing about the situation with Amelia.

"It's not like her to keep things bottle up inside. Ever since she discovered that we weren't dead she's been very quiet and distant" noted Hoss after taking a bite of his flapjack.

"What do you suppose it is Pa?" asked Joe concern hoping that his father had an idea.

Joe couldn't stand to see his sister act like this and it made him frustrated that he didn't know what was bothering her and it was even worst not knowing how to help her.

"I don't know Joe I simply do not know" said Ben who was just as worried as his sons. "We got to do something Pa whatever is troubling her isn't going away" said Adam.

"I hate to say it but there's nothing we can do if she doesn't open up to us and tell us what's troubling her" said Ben. "There's gotta be something we can do. We can't just sit here and do nothing" stated Hoss.

Ben thinks for a moment then gets up and walks over to the door. The boys give each other a curious look before getting up and walking over to their father.

"Where you going?" asked Adam. Ben turns to them as he puts his hat on and his gun belt. "I have errands to run in town. I shouldn't be long and while I'm gone I want you three to give Amelia some space and look after her" said Ben.

He walks out the door leaving his sons to give each other another curious look.

A while after Ben had left Joe walks out of the house and over to the barn finding Amelia feeding his Pinto horse Cochise.

Joe smiles as he walks over to her. "Thanks for feeding my horse for me" said Joe appreciatively.

"I wouldn't have to feed your horse if you had done it yourself" snapped Amelia walking away from Joe and Cochise to the center of the barn.

Joe was surprise that Amelia snapped at him and walks over to her and places his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "Are you alright?" asked Joe worriedly.

"I'm fine" said Amelia as she shrugs Joe's hands off her shoulders. Joe was hurt by this so he decided to take a different approach. He once again puts his hands on her shoulders and turns her around to face him.

"If you need someone to talk to about whatever is bothering you I'm here. I'm always here if you need me ok sweetheart" said Joe reassuringly.

Amelia looks up to see Joe with a reassuring look on his face that made the hurt inside of her hurt even more. She nods her head.

Joe smiles as he walks out of the barn. While walking back to the house Adam walks out and up to him.

"Where's Amelia?" asked Adam curiously. "In the barn" replied Joe.

"Did she open up to you at all?" asked Adam. Joe shakes his head. "She didn't say much just snapped at me for having ta feed Cochise"

Adam looks at him surprised. "That doesn't sound like Amelia". "Yeah I know you suppose we should do like Pa says and wait for her to tell us?" asked Joe putting his hands on his hips.

"If we keep waiting she may never tell us" said Adam. Little Joe turns to the barn and walks back to the house with Adam.

Ben was just at the widow Sheppard's house having tea discussing Amelia's peculiar behavior.

"Sorry I can't be more help to you Ben. When Amelia was here she seemed fine until she had received a letter saying that ya'll were dead. She was very torn up about it" said Lucinda after taking a sip of her tea.

"I don't what could be bothering her. This behavior is very unlike her and has the boys and I very worried. She's so distant from us and won't tell us what's troubling her" said Ben.

"It's probably just a girl thing. It just maybe hard for her to talk about it with a house full of men" reassured Lucinda.

"I wish it was that simple but I have a gut wrenching feeling that it's more than that. I hope I'm wrong" said Ben. He gets up and walks over to the door. "I must be getting back to the ranch. Thanks again for everything".

"It was my pleasure. I hope everything works out with Amelia. You're a lucky man Ben, she's a wonderful girl" commented Lucinda.

Ben nods and walks out the door. Once Ben had left the widow plasters a grinning devilish smile across her face. "Believe me it was my pleasure" said Lucinda to herself in an evil tone.


	6. Suspicions

Chapter 6 Suspicions 

Once Ben had arrived home, he and the boys were in the living room talking about Ben's conversation with Widow Sheppard.

"Do you think the widow knows more than she let on?" asked Hoss. "Probably" said Ben nodding his head.

"There's one thing I can't figure" said Joe deep in thought. Adam looks at his from the fireplace curiously. "What's that?" "Why would Amelia, be acting like this if she knows we're not dead?" asked Joe.

Ben looks at Joe curiously. "Maybe thinking we were dead isn't the reason why she's acting strange" suggested Hoss. "I have a feeling it has to do with the widow. Maybe she said something to Amelia that upset her and that's why she's so distant from us" suggested Adam.

Unbeknownst to them, Amelia was standing on top of the stairs eavesdropping on the convocation. She started to flashback to what the widow had said. Knowing that she needed to tell them the truth she takes a deep breath.

"Pa there's something I need to tell you" said a voice. The men look up and were surprise to see Amelia appearing on the stairs walking toward them.

"I owe you all an apology for the way I've been acting and I'm sorry for snapping at you, Joe" said Amelia sincerely. "Don' worry about it" said Joe with a smile. Ben could tell that his daughter was struggling to say something.

"Whatever it is you can tell us" reassured Ben. Amelia nods and takes a deep breath. "Widow Sheppard told me that you all didn't love me" said Amelia. "She did what?" yelled Ben his temper flaring.

Amelia bursts into tears and trembled. "I didn't want to believe her Pa I swear but when I didn't get any letters from Adam and when I thought you were dead" said Amelia.

Ben immediately gets up from his red chair he walks over to his daughter and hugs her. "I'm so sorry Pa" sobbed Amelia. Ben strokes her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart" soothed Ben.

Amelia pulls away and looks up at her father and smiles. Adam walks over to them. "You didn't get my letter?" asked Adam disappointedly. Amelia shakes her head.

"I thought you broke you promise. The widow told me that you didn't care" said Amelia. Adam's heart started to break as he embraces his sister. "I'm so sorry baby" said Adam. He pulls away to look at her.

"If I had known I would of send you a hundred more" persuaded Adam. He lifts Amelia's chin up and looks at her relaxed green eyes. "Never doubt that I stop caring about you not for a second because I've never stopped and never will" said Adam.

Amelia smiles then nods her head and stops crying. "If Mia didn't getcha letter Adam then what suppose happen to it?" asked Hoss confused. Amelia remembered seeing the widow throwing something in the stove.

"The widow must've thrown it in the stove" declared Amelia. Little Joe glances at Hoss then at his father, brother and sister. "Any idea why the widow was tormenting you like that?" asked Joe.

Amelia shakes her head. "I ain't got the slightest idea Little Joe. And we don't know who wrote them letter either" said Amelia. Joe looks up at Ben and Adam. "You suppose the widow had something to do with that?" asked Hoss.

"It's possible with the way she was tormenting Amelia" said Adam. "With what we know I think it's safe to say that the widow has a lot of explaining to do but we'll worry about all of that tomorrow" said Ben.

He takes his daughter by the hand and guides her to the couch. He sits down and sits her on his lap. Joe sits on the red chair; Hoss stands over by the fireplace next to Adam who was sitting on the fireplace.

"Amelia darling I'm awfully sorry I left you with the widow and believing that we didn't love you" said Ben feeling guilty. "It's alright Pa" said Amelia. "We love you very much and I don't want you to feel that you are not wanted. You have a very special role in this family. You're my only little girl and your brothers' only sister" said Ben proudly.

"That's right Amelia we wouldn't be the same without you" said Joe. Amelia looks around the room and smiles. Seeing that she was reassured Ben hugs his daughter.

Amelia gets up and walks around the room hugging each of her brothers before going up the stairs to bed. "Goodnight" said Amelia as she walks up the stairs. "Goodnight" replied the happy men.


	7. Confrontation

Chapter 7 Confrontation 

The next morning Little Joe and Hoss were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Adam and Ben had left early to talk to the widow.

Amelia walks down the stairs and was happy to see her brothers but was curious as to where Ben and Adam were.

"Morning little sister" said Hoss cheerfully. Amelia walks over to the table and sits down between them.

Little Joe looks at Hoss who had the same concern look as he did. Joe turns to his sister. "Something the matter Mia?" asked Joe concern.

"It's nothing" replied Amelia brushing it off. "You can tell us" reassured Hoss. "I just feel stupid for believing the widow" said Amelia feeling guilty.

Joe touches her hand. "You're not stupid the widow had you well convince. Anyone of us would have believed her. None of this is your fault" said Joe.

Amelia smiles; knowing that Joe was right. "Where's Pa and Adam?" asked Amelia curiously.

"They had some errands in town they'll be home later" said Hoss. Joe looks at him wide eyed.

Ben and Adam were at the widow Sheppard's house. "I'm surprise to see you Ben as well as for you Adam. How's Amelia doing?" asked Lucinda.

"She's doing fine considering" said Adam mysteriously. "Considering what?" asked Lucinda worriedly, she was worry that Amelia had told them everything.

"We want to know why you were convincing Amelia that we don't love her" said Ben trying to control his anger. "And having her believe that we were dead" added Adam calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never gave Amelia any notion" said Lucinda appalled by the accusation. "Amelia told us different" said Adam crossly.

"She must be lying" insisted Lucinda. "My daughter doesn't lie, Miss Sheppard. She told us everything last night" declared Ben sternly.

"I don't know what she told you but I can assure you both that it wasn't from anything I said to her. In fact I told her how lucky she is to have a wonderful family like yours" said Lucinda. Adam turns to Ben.

"Maybe you misunderstood what Amelia was telling ya" suggested Lucinda. "That could be possible" agreed Ben nodding his head.

He and Adam got up from the couch said their goodbyes and walks out of the house to their horses. "What do you think Pa?" asked Adam knowing that his father was contemplating what the widow said.

"I think we should talk to Amelia again" decided Ben. Adam looks at his father puzzled. "You think Lucinda is telling the truth?" asked Adam.

"I don't know all I know is that someone wanted Amelia to suffer and I want to know who and why" said Ben sternly after mounting on his horse Buck. They rode back to the ranch to confront Amelia.

At the ranch Hoss was mending the corral fence with Amelia's help. "Thanks again for helping Mia. Pa would tear my hide if I didn't get this done" said Hoss appreciatively. He was glad that Amelia agreed to help him even though he was feeling guilty for lying to her.

"I wouldn't want you to be in trouble with Pa" said Amelia. Hoss looks down at her and smiles. "Mia there's something I need to tell you and the reason why I didn't was because I thought that since you have been through a lot lately" said Hoss. Amelia looks up at him smiling. "It's alright Hoss" cut in Amelia placing a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Little Joe told me that Pa and Adam went to see widow Sheppard" said Amelia. Hoss takes a deep breath relieved. "I love you Hoss" said Amelia with a smile that melt the biggest heart on the Ponderosa. Hoss smiles as he puts his arms around his sister. "I love ya to sweetheart" said Hoss. He kisses her on the crown of her head.

Ben and Adam rode in the yard. "Hi Pa Adam!" cried Amelia happily as she runs over to them and hugs them with Hoss trailing behind her.

"How did it go with the widow?" asked Hoss putting his hands in his pockets. "Let's go inside and talk about it over lunch" said Ben as they turn to walk into the house.

They sat down at the table that had a plate full of sandwiches sitting in the center. "What happen with the widow?" asked Hoss curiously after taking a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich.

"She denied everything and insisted that Amelia was lying" said Adam glancing at his sister who had a concern look on her face. "You didn't believe her didja?" asked Amelia worriedly. She wouldn't know what to do if her family didn't believe her.

"Of course not" reassured Ben. "What do we do now?" asked Hoss. Amelia immediately gets up from the table and storms out the door.

Little Joe who had been looking for strays was walking toward the house when he saw Amelia storming out of the house. She was about to walk past him but he grabs her arm and pulls her in front of him; knelt to her eye level.

He could tell that she was upset about something. "Did something happen when Pa saw the widow?" asked Joe concerned. Amelia looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Honey what's the matter?" asked Joe he touches her arm comfortingly.

"The widow told Pa and Adam that I was lying but I swear I wasn't Joe honest" sobbed Amelia. "I know you're not. I never doubted it for a second" said Joe touching her hand. "I know you're upset but you have ta know that we believe you"

Amelia nods. "The thought Pa and Adam believing her over me I know that could never happen but just the thought it scares me Joe" said Amelia. Joe hugs her and holds her tightly. He pulls her away and dries the tears with his thumb.

"Do you know how much I love you?" asked Joe. Amelia shakes her head not trusting her voice. Joe smiles as he picks her up in a bear hug and starts to tickle her. Amelia laughs crying to tell Joe to stop.

Joe puts her down and kisses her on the head. "I love you too" said Amelia. "I'll race ya to the door" challenged Joe. Amelia smiles devilishly as they get into position. "GO!" yelled Joe and they both bolted to the door.


	8. Motives Unveil

Chapter 8 Motives Unveil 

Nearly dawn the next morning Amelia had gotten up while her father and brothers were asleep. She sneaks out of the house and out to the barn. She saddles up her horse Sapphire and rides out of the yard.

Amelia rides up to the Widow Sheppard's house. She mounts off her horse then walks up to the door and knocks on it. The door opens by a surprise Lucinda.

"Amelia what are you doing here at this time of day" asked Lucinda yawning. "I want answers and you're gonna give them to me" demanded Amelia strictly. She walks into the house and into the sitting room.

"Why were you giving me doubts about my family?" demanded Amelia. "Revenge!" said Lucinda sharply. Amelia looks at her confused.

At the Ponderosa Ben, Adam, and Hoss were sitting at the table eating breakfast as Little Joe comes down the stairs shock to see that Amelia hadn't beat him to the breakfast table like she always did.

"Where's Mia?" asked Joe curiously as he takes a seat next to Hoss. "She's probably still asleep" answered Adam after taking a sip of his coffee. Ben however looks up and saw the confused look on his number three son's face.

"What's the matter Joe?" asked Ben. "Amelia's not in her room" stated Joe. Hoss and Adam glance at each other and glance over at their father. "Joe go check the barn" said Ben.

Joe quickly gets up and walks out of the house and out to the barn. "Mia ya out here?" called Joe. There was no answer so Joe peers in the barn and found a shocking discovery.

Amelia's horse wasn't in its stall. Joe hurries back to the house. "Pa Amelia's horse is gone" announced Joe. Immediately they got up from the table and grab their gun belts and hats.

"Revenge what revenge?" asked Amelia confused. "When you were a baby there was an influenza outbreak. My husband died from it so did your mother" started Lucinda.

"I know that but what does that have to do with revenge?" asked Amelia still confused.

"My ten year old daughter Malinda died from it and you didn't, you were just a baby when you had it. I wanted revenge against your father cause it didn't seem far that I lost my daughter and he didn't. I wanted him to know what it was like to lose a daughter. That's why I wanted to think that they didn't love you and that they were dead" said Lucinda.

"And that's why you made them think that I was dead you wanted to torment my own father by having him think that his only daughter was dead. That's the most sick and twisted sense of revenge I have ever heard of. It's not my Pa's fault that you lost your daughter nor is it your fault that I lost my mother" said Amelia standing up.

"Someone has to pay for it" insisted Lucinda. "Why does that someone have to be my Pa? Maybe the reason why you blame him is because you wanted to blame someone other than yourself" snapped Amelia angry.

Lucinda gets up and punches Amelia in the face causing her to fall back to the floor unconscious.

The Cartwright's were on a trail following Amelia's horse's hoof prints. Hoss stops and mounts off his horse to examine the prints closely. "She headed for widow Sheppard's house" concluded Hoss. He mounts back on his horse.

"I was afraid of that" said Ben worriedly. "Pa, Amelia was really upset about the widow maligning about her. She was afraid that you and Adam would believe Lucinda over her" admitted Joe solicitously. "Let's go boys" commanded Ben. They rode down the road.

The widow pulls out a shotgun that was her husband's and points it at Amelia who had regained consciousness and was now tied to a chair; her lip was bleeding.

"I'm gonna get my revenge Amelia and I'm gonna enjoy watching you die. It's a pity that your Pa isn't here to watch" said Lucinda coldly full of hate and anger.

She was about to pull the trigger when the door busts open and the Cartwright's rushed in shocked and horrified to see the widow aiming a gun at a defenseless Amelia.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Ben furiously. "What does it look like? It's about time the** powerful **Benjamin Cartwright knows what it's like to lose a daughter" said Lucinda with tears in her eyes of furry.

Ben looks at her confused. "Pa she's behind everything even the letters she's out for blood and revenge" exclaimed Amelia. Ben turns to the widow. "Why?"

"My ten year old daughter Malinda died from influenza and yours didn't, yours was just a baby when she had it. I want revenge cause it doesn't seem far that I lost my daughter and you didn't. I want you to lose a daughter just like I did" screamed Lucinda in rage.

"I'm terribly sorry that you lost your daughter but this isn't gonna bring her back or Kirk. Please don't do this don't let your grief control your life" said Ben.

"You're stronger than that. I am begging you please don't punish my daughter for something that couldn't be helped" pleaded Ben.

Lucinda looks at Amelia and then at Ben; she lowers the shotgun. Ben hurries over to Amelia and unties her. "Are you alright darling?" asked Ben concern when he saw her cut lip.

Amelia smiles "I'm alright Pa". Ben hugs her and kisses her on the head. "Let's go home" said Ben. They all walk out of the widow's house with the widow and headed for town.


	9. A Peaceful Night

Chapter 9 a Peaceful Night

Later that day after taking the widow to the Sheriff's office, Amelia was sitting on the porch looking out at the stars on the clear dark sky.

Adam quietly appears and walks over to her. "Nice night so quiet and peaceful" said Adam.

Amelia nods. "Everything alright you've been awfully quiet since dinner?" asked Adam puzzled. "Can I ask you something?" asked Amelia apprehensively.

Adam sits down next to her and touches her shoulder. "You can ask me anything" exhilarated Adam. Amelia takes a deep breath and turns to her brothers.

"Would you have believed the widow when she told you and Pa that I was lying if I didn't tell you everything that she did?" asked Amelia. Adam's face grew concern and his heart sank like quicksand.

He lifts up her chin up and looks in her uncertain eyes. "Amelia if there was any reason that the widow would've told us not to believe you couldn't compare to the reason that we would believe you" said Adam.

"What reason is that?" asked Amelia confused. Adam smiles as he puts his arms around her comfortingly. "Because we love you" said Adam, Amelia smiles.

"I'm so sorry that you were convinced that I didn't care about you. I swear if I had known that she burned my letter I would've send you hundreds more" said Adam full of sorrow and guilt.

"I know and I'm sorry that I doubted you. I shouldn't have" said Amelia feeling guilty. Adam wraps his arms around her protectively and holds her. "I will always love you shortcake" said Adam.

"Even when I grow up get married?" asked Amelia. Adam laughs and gently squeezes her. "Even then" assured Adam. Amelia felt better and more importantly she felt love and secured.

She looks up at Adam "I love you too". Adam kisses her on the crown of her head. They got up and walk back into the house.

The End


End file.
